Oh No!
by Lemonee Fresh
Summary: If you know Kagome and Inu-Yasha, you know they don't like to be seperated. Well, it has happened! The true side of Kagome comes out and all hell breaks loose (an) This is my first story! Chapter 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Claire's Idea for a story  
Chapter One ~Inu Yasha's house~  
~Kagome's pov~  
  
Kagome's eyes where forced to open by a beam of early morning sunlight shining in through her bedroom window. Annoyed by being woken up she flipped in her bed to face her mate, Inu Yasha. She was startled to find that he was not there. Sighing, she thought that maybe the sun had woken him too and he was just eating breakfast. But as Kagome senses returned from the nights sleep she realized that was no movement in the kitchen. Not in the kitchen, or any ware ales in the small apartment they shared. For a fleeting instant she was in total panic mode WTF! Ware is he. But as fast as the terror spasm had come it was gone and she relaxed and realized he must be at either Rin and Sesshomaru's or Sango and Miroku's apartment.  
  
Rin and Sango where Kagome's best friends. They lived close together and where almost never separated. Rin Lived with Sesshomaru, her mate, lived in the adjoining apartment, wile Sango shared an apartment down the street with their close friend Miroku. Sanko and Miroku would never admit that they had deep feelings for each other, but everyone could tell.  
  
It would most likely that Inu Yasha would be at Rin and Sesshomaru's apartment because they lived one door down, apposed to Sango and Miroku's apartment witch was in a completely different building down the street. Now calm and relaxed about her conclusion to his absence, she laid down. She felt a little queasy.  
  
She had ban feeling odd the last few days. She had ban eating a lot more and needing a lot more sleep. All of a sudden she would also get overwhelming cravings for things, like ice cream and watermelon. She had asked Sango about it. She said that she sounded pregnant to her. But kagome wouldn't hear of it. She was not sure if she was ready to share her precious Inu yasha with anyone yet.  
  
Reaching for Inu Yasha's mind with hers she couldn't find him in Sesshomaru and Rin's apartment. Nor was he at Sango and Miroku's apartment either. Now Kagome started to get worried. Where could he be? He never went any ware with out telling her first. This was very odd. What if some thing had happened?  
  
Now starting to panic she called out frantically with her mind for him to come home or at least talk to her and tell her ware he was. Five minuets and no response she frantically pulled on her close and ran to Rin's room for comfort.  
  
~General pov~  
  
There was a loud insistent nock on room #3589's door. Sesshomaru answered the door. His demand like instincts told him it was Kagome, and not in a good mood, before he opened the door. When he saw the look of pure terror on her face he called "Rin come quick some thing is wrong with Kagome. Sitting Kagome down on the couch he asked her what's wrong are you ok? You don't-"  
  
Rin who had entered the room, cut him off sating "you don't know how to handle people let me talk to her" (note that she asked the same question that Sesshomaru would have asked if given the chance to) "what's wrong are you ok? You don't look so good. Are you hurt?"  
  
"No I am not hurt, I just can't find Inu Yasha. I am worried about him. I can't reach him through are mind link and he didn't tell me ware he was going and this has never happened before and I am scared." Kagome broke down in to tears.  
  
Now broken to the point of sobbing Kagome looks to Rin (her best friend) for comfiest. With a look of deep sorrow for her friend she takes Kagome in to her arms and tells her to calm down. Looking up at Rin's mate Sesshomaru Kagome finds a smile plastered to his face.  
  
"And what might I ask is so funny about my distress!" She said with so much bitterness and anguish that Sesshomaru looked taken a back. "You would be acting the same way if you were in my shoes and Rin was missing!" That comment wiped the smile right off his face. Anyone could tell that this made him very mad.  
  
Putting a possessive hand on Rin's shoulder Sesshomaru said with a sneer "I wouldn't be in your position"  
  
"And why not" kagome demanded fire burning in her eyes  
  
"Because I know ware Inu Yasha is, so if I was in your shoes I would know ware Rin was too!" With that a look of triumph washed over Sesshomaru's face. Kagome face screamed with rage, and then she did.  
  
"You know ware he was and didn't tell me! Ware is he! Tell me now if you value your life, I should kill you!"  
  
" He is at Miroku's house. Just before you came over hear in that huff, he called and asked what was wrong with you. He said he couldn't get thru to you. He also said that he was getting a huge panic vibe from you. My guess it that he will be hear any minuet now." Relief flooded over Kagome face. Inu Yasha was fine and she would see him soon.  
  
A puzzled look was on Rin's face as she asked, " Why can't you and Inu Yasha talk through your mental link? I mean it is not like you are like cell phones that only work in a certain distance. And the only other time you can't talk that way is when you are having you period, and you are not dew for another 2 days."  
  
" How do you know that?" Kagome asked with a squeak.  
  
" Well I right it in my calendar, you can get..er. well pretty crabby that time of the month. So back to your mind link problem, do you have any idea why you can't talk to Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Well. um . Sesshomaru can you leave for a wile?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll wait out side for Inu Yasha" once Sesshomaru left the room Kagome proceeded. "Well I have ban talking to Sango and she thinks I am pregnant. I could see how that would interfere with are communication. I don't know foreshore yet, but I think Sango might be right."  
  
Rin let out a squeal of delight! " Congratulation! I am sooooooo happy for you!" She started to hug Kagome so hard that Kagome had to tell her to loosen up or she would dye!  
  
" Now you can't tell anyone! I don't want to get peoples hopes up."  
  
"Not even Inu Yasha, the baby would be his right?"  
  
"Especially not him, and yes it is his. I have never ban with another man, demon or exc. You know that. I want to tell him, but only when I am sure"  
  
" You're going to have a baby! I know you are. I can just feel it, but just to be sure you can take a pregnancy test this afternoon!"  
  
"Ok I guess I didn't think of that. I was thinking I would find out the old fashion way, by weather of not I have my period."  
  
From down the hall they hear Inu Yasha fighting his way past Sesshomaru, saying that his wife was distressed and he didn't care if she was the one who asked to be alone with Rin. Death threats and curses where flying. The girl's giggled, and then Kagome yells that the boys can come in.  
  
Instantly he was at her side with a hundred worried questions and consoling hugs and kisses (alternating the two for effective ness). For four or five more minuets this very public display of affection continued. It was not until Kagome pushed away slightly that she was able to speak, for all of the questions and kisses flying her way she was a bit too preoccupied to respond. "You scared me to death" she said in mock sincerity. Now that Inu Yasha had ban found she was happy. Apparently Inu Yasha did not catch the sarcasm in her voice, for his ears drooped and his eyes betrayed a deep sadness at letting down his mate. Instantly Kagome picked up the change in his mood. Giving him an affectionate hug and kiss she continued in a much gentler tone of voice "why didn't you tell me ware you were, I was horrified that something had happened to you, and with that crazy old man trying to kill us all (sorry Em this story is a take off of your story) you can imagine my terror when I woke up to find you missing."  
  
"I am soooo sorry that I put you under such stressful circumstances, but I assumed that I would only be gone for a half an hour." His ears still down nonw he looked at her for forgiveness. Unable to read her eyes he continued "and knowing the way you tend to sleep in I figured I would be home well before you began to stir, let alone wake up. Don't get me wrong sweaty but you sleep a lot!"  
  
"But I did wake up, and I was so scared" now resent mint was righting in her voice "you could have left a note. Something could have happed to you." Kagome had unexplainably started to cry again, clutching to Inu Yasha's chest for comfort.  
  
Placing a consoling hand on her back he said " but I am fine and I. well thought that if you did wake up I would just tell you through are link. But I don't know what but I couldn't get through. After I started to sense you panic and it was apparent that you weren't getting my messages I called are house, but you must have already left for Rin's because no one picked up. I called Rin and she said you just walked in and that I better come over. I left right then to come to you."  
  
" And he means right then" said Sango. She and Miroku must have come in while she and Inu Yasha were.. um.busy. "He didn't even hang up the phone, he just ran!"  
  
Looking up at Inu Yasha Kagome said " you really out to be a bit more courteous at other peoples houses." Smiling Inu Yasha said,  
  
"I take it you are ok, just a fright?" Kagome rolled her eyes "yes of course I am ok, At least I am now that I know ware you are, don't ever do that to me again'  
  
"I wont" Inu Yasha promised "but I still don't get why I couldn't talk to you telepathically."  
  
Umm give me till tonight then I think I will have figured it out" giggling she winked at Rin and Sango as the boys looked on in confusion.  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
^Wasn't that great! Review me!  
LemonyFresh (A.K.A. Claire)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
General P.O.V.  
  
"Hurry up" Sango complained as she knocked impatiently on the bathroom door. "I want to know before I get old and dye!" Kagome was taking her pregnancy test at Sango and Miroku's apartment. They had made the boys stay at Rin's place and the girl had gone to Sango's to give Kagome emotional support. Now Rin and Sango wanted patiently, or in Sango's case impatiently out side the bathroom to hear the out come.  
  
"Hurry up, I want to know" Sango complained starting to pace up and down the small hall that lead to the bathroom. "Give her a minuet" Said Rin "She needs time to think. Don't rush her" Just then the door opened. One look at Kagome and you knew the outcome. Her fare was brilliant and a smile glittering from ear to ear.  
  
"I am going to have a baby!" After that the girls didn't relay remember what happened except a lot of hugging and sharing of good names and more hugging, but mostly they remember the glow of happiness that radiated from Kagome. 


	2. Sango's Brilliant Plan

Disclaimer: Lemonee Fresh, as far as is apparent to FluffyLemonn, does not own Inuyasha. If LF did, FL would sack and further rob LF's house for the papers that say so.

By: Lemonee Fresh

Beta Read By (AKA Edited By): FluffyLemonn (Note to all: E/N means editor's note. And beta reading is the same as editing. Eee! I am an editor!! ^o^ If there is any mistakes, gomen. I'm not perfect. -_- And yes, I am a writer on this site. ^-^)

Chapter 2  
  


General P.O.V.  
  
"Hurry up!" Sango complained as she knocked impatiently on the bathroom door. "I want to know before I get old and die!" Kagome was taking her pregnancy test at Sango and Miroku's apartment. They had made the boys stay at Rin's place and the girl had gone to Sango's to give Kagome emotional support. Now Rin and Sango wanted patiently, or in Sango's case impatiently, out side the bathroom to her the out come.  
  
"Hurry up, I want to know!!" Sango complained, starting to pace up and down the small hall that lead to the bathroom. 

"Give her a minute," Said Rin. "She needs time to think. Don't rush her!" Just then the door opened. One look at Kagome and you knew the outcome. Her face was brilliant and a smile was glittering from ear to ear.  
  
"I am going to have a baby!" Kagome screamed ecstatically. After that the girls didn't really remember what happened except a lot of hugging and sharing of good names and more hugging. Mostly, they remembered the glow of happiness that radiated from Kagome.  
  


~

  
After the love fest had simmered down and the girls where heading back to Rin's place, a look of pure and utter terror washed across Kagome's face. 

"How the hell am I going to tell Inu-Yasha?!?" She choked out/ Now all of the happiness wrenched from her aura as she continued. "What will my mother think, we aren't even married! I am going to be grounded for the rest of forever!!!"  
  
Both Sango And Rin didn't really know what to say, they where so shocked by the instantaneous change in Kagome's mood that they where left speechless. Kagome became hysterical! 

"What have I done? I love Inu-Yasha, but dose he love me?" Her voice, now shrill, was cracking from the tears running down her face. "Will he stick around now that there is a baby involved? What if-"  
  
"STOP!!" shouted Rin over the intensifying cries of Kagome. "Stop this nonsense. You know very well that Inu-Yasha loves you, why would that change with a baby?"  
  
"And as for him sticking around…" Sango's hand twitched to the spot where her boomerang bone normally sat. "Well, if he doesn't (and I strongly believe that he will, Kagome,) all I can say is that he had BETTER stick around, his life may depend on it!"  
  
Wiping the tears from her eyes and clearing her thoughts Kagome gargled out a sentence.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me." Clearing her throat completely, she said as if she had never been sobbing "Well, let's go find to boys!"  
  
~

On the way to Rin's apartment they discussed possible ways to tell Inu-Yasha the news. However, this discussion was not very successful. None of the girls could come up with a first-rate plan, and Kagome would settle for nothing but the best.  
  
"How about you just come out and tell him, erm, say 'Inu-Yasha I am having a baby and you are the father' and wing it from there." Sango eyed Kagome, trying to determine what she had thought of the outrageous idea. Apparently it didn't fly.   
  
Stopping at mid-stride, Kagome swiveled her head to face Sango who now had a devilish smile plastered to her face, and Kagome screamed out so loud you could hear her outside the car, over the blare of the radio (scaring several pedestrians).

"What do you take me for, mad!? Not only would Inu-Yasha probably die of shock, but it's so unromantic!"  
  
"Ok, that one was a no go, but how 'bout this: you go out to eat and have a nice conversation about your future. You talk all about having kids some day and getting married, then if that goes well you just casually ask a question about how he would feel if you had a baby now."  
  
"Oh, but what of he says he doesn't want a baby?" Inquired Kagome.  
  
"Then you are screwed," Sango said in a I-wish-we-could-think-of-a-better-plan-voice. " Not to mention if he takes it the wrong way, you would have a scene at the restaurant, but I like the food idea. Inu-Yasha seems to be at his best when he is eating."  
  
"Sango, you are a genius!" Kagome squeaked. Now half-muttering half-thinking out loud she formulated her plan. When she told Sango and Rin they loved The Idea.  
  
"That is perfect Kagome!" beamed Sango. "Do you want me to help you with any of the preparations?"  
  
"No, I just need to stop at the grocery store to get a few things," Kagome said as normally as she could muster, but any idiot could tell she was too excited to describe it in words.  
  
Rin had not said anything so far. As they where nearing the road that split, one fork leading to the grocery store and one to the apartment Kagome asked 

"Do you want to come with me Rin?" But as Kagome turned to face Rin to get her response, she was confused to see a puzzled look in her friend's face.  
  
"Yes, of course I want to come with," Rin said. The confused look did not alter from her face, nor did Rin give an explanation the reason it was there. So in the end Kagome was all but forced to ask about it.  
  
"Are you confused about something? You look like you just saw a flying elephant or something." Kagome mused.  
  
"Oh it's nothing really, I just don't get what you said earlier, about Sango being a genius." Rin gave a small smile to Sango. Sango gave her such a malevolent glare at the challenge of her intelligence that Rin continued, fearful for her life. "Not to say that you are not smart, but The Idea you came up with and then the idea that Kagome came up with really have absolutely nothing to do with each other."  
  
Everyone had a good laugh at that as they closed the distance to the grocery store.

~

Editor's ending edit note (or EEEN): Well, there you have it. LF's new chappie. First off, gomen, LF-sama, if I edited your story contrary to that of which you wished. But hey. Thank you so much- (laughs) I got to read it before anyone else!

The author would like to thank everyone who reviewed/is going to review. Here is a message.

"Everyone had such cool names! Funny ones, too! Hehe!" (E/N: I know LF said this. I have lunch with their sama-ness.)

~FluffyLemonn

~Lemonee Fresh


End file.
